


Two Alphas for me

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <3, Alpha!Jimmy, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dean is cute, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Heat Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omegaverse, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft!Dean, Threesome, Top!Cas, Top!Jimmy implied, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, but also a sweet idiot, first heat, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean is disappointed when he discovers that he is an Omega and can’t be the Alpha Jimmy and Cas deserve. But when he gets way too early into heat, he tries to figure out why everyone thinks he is dating his twins anyway.





	Two Alphas for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :))
> 
> This is my first time writing for Dean/Jimmy/Cas but I do hope you like it :D 
> 
> The fic is for Find me on [DCJ Big Bang](https://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/)

“Finally.” Dean says, when the bell rings and his math class is over. While the class only took about 45 minutes, it had felt like the whole day. Dean gets his papers and puts them back into his bag while Charlie chuckles.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Charlie says while she gets up and waits for Dean to join her. The other omega is smiling and Dean rolls his eyes.

“You know how much I hate math.” Dean mutters and they walk out of the class together. Dean tries to look around for two certain classmates, without acting too conspicuous. Charlie grins at him anyway and Dean hopes she will ignore his blush.

“Yeah but I know who you _don’t_ hate.” Charlie laughs louder and then she is waving Dean, before wandering over to her Alpha Jo. Dean waves back and then walks over to the big canteen. 

Dean smiles a bit, because he knows how happy Charlie was when she presented as Omega. Charlie and Jo were a couple, even before they presented and Dean is sure no matter how they would’ve presented, they’d be still together.

Dean… is not really happy about being an Omega. He had always dreamed of being an Alpha, because… 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean breaks out of his daydream, when Castiel speaks to him. Dean hadn’t even realized he had already walked into the canteen. Castiel is smiling a bit shyly up at him and Dean gets flustered under his heavy gaze.

“Hey Cas.” Dean answers and then sits down when Castiel points at the empty chair. As always Castiel is wearing his trench coat and Dean smiles because he remembers how at first he could only tell Castiel from his twin because of that.

Now, Dean can easily tell which twin he is talking to and he is actually pretty proud of that. Even Charlie confused them sometimes, when they are doing a movie night.

“How was your weekend?” Castiel wants to know and Dean shrugs. He had mostly watched movies with Charlie and Jo.

“Nothing special. How was yours? Your Dad told me you were both sick, when I called.” Dean says and he is glad Castiel seems to be back and healthy, but he hadn’t seen Jimmy so far, maybe the other twin is still sick?

“Yeah about that…” Castiel starts, but Dean stops him.

“Where’s Jimmy?” Dean asks and looks around to see where the other twin is. Normally they are never really separated. Castiel chuckles and then points behind Dean.

“Already looking for me huh?” Jimmy asks and he leans over Dean’s shoulder to put a meal tray on the table in front of Dean, who already smacks his lips. That’s why it had smelled so delicious here.

“Wow for me?” Dean asks, because Castiel doesn’t take anything. There are actually three burgers on the trail, along with some fries and even a slice of hot apple pie. Dean almost drools.

“For us all, besides the pie of course.” Jimmy says, before he sits down next to Dean, he even presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean flushes a bright red, but smiles at Castiel who sits on the opposite side of the table.

“Thank you.” Dean mutters quietly, but he is still smiling so brightly. God, he knows he has a crush on them. Yeah. On them both and he feels ashamed for it.

“Anything for you.” Castiel answers instead of Jimmy and he already takes a burger to himself. Dean knows how much Castiel loves burgers. 

Dean sniffs the air a bit, because hell yes for some reason this is the first time in months the canteen food actually smells pretty well. Castiel watches him and Dean stops snuffling, as soon as he sees he is being watched.

“Well uh… smells really good.” Dean says lamely and picks up a burger himself. He can’t even describe what smells so good. Right now he smells the apple pie very clearly and he wonders if there is honey in it. He shrugs. 

“You really think so?” Jimmy asks sounding surprised. Dean is already shoveling food into his mouth, so the only thing he can do is nod. Otherwise Castiel would just scold him for talking with his mouth full again. He swallows.

“Yeah it’s the apple pie. Normally he doesn’t smell this good, but you know it’s pie. I eat it anyway. I think they added honey to it, maybe that’s it.” Dean grins and he watches when the brothers look at each other, obviously talking only with their eyes.

It’s kinda hot when they do that, but Dean also feels excluded like this. Castiel is now raising his eyebrow, while Jimmy nods at him.

“Dean… we need to talk to you.” Castiel finally says and Dean stops eating. Castiel always sounds a bit serious, but this is a completely new level. Dean feels how his face heats up and that he already wants to run away.

Maybe someone had told them about Dean’s feelings?

Dean had only told it Charlie (and Jo), but you never know. Dean had always hoped he would be an Alpha, so he could be so selfish and try to date the twins. Almost everyone knew they were package deal anyway.

And while Dean was kinda tall for his age and had broad shoulders, he presented as an Omega six months ago and his wonderful dream burst like a bubble. It will only get worse when Jimmy and Castiel present, Dean knows that.

Three omegas wouldn’t work out, Dean is sure. Castiel and Jimmy will need a strong Alpha at some point.

Dean already hates that Alpha.

“Uh can that wait?” Dean tries to get out of it, but Jimmy is already shaking his head. Even Jimmy looks really serious now and Dean almost squirms in his seat. This has to be bad news. Just as Castiel opens his mouth again.

“I have uhm… homework! Yes!” Dean says hastily and before the twins can stop him, he is already out of the room. Outside, he leans against the wall and sighs. He doesn’t know what they want to tell him, but he knows it can’t be something nice.

“Stupid omega.” Dean whispers. Even if they don’t know about his feelings, their behaviour was pretty weird. Maybe they already found an Alpha and wanted Dean to meet him?

Dean shakes his head and walks to his next class. The smell of the apple pie with honey still in his nose.

Shit he should’ve taken the pie with him.

  


*

  


“You okay?” Charlie whispers, when they are in their last lesson together again. Dean shrugs, because he is not really feeling well. After his panic attack at lunch, he started to feel a bit dizzy and it’s way too warm in this classroom now.

“I’m not feeling so good.” Dean whispers back and that’s when Charlie sneezes loudly.

“You smell really sweet.” Charlie explains and that’s when Dean’s eyes widen. He is going into heat, that’s why he is so hot and his stomach is starting to hurt. Dean swallows. He never went into heat at school and he also should still have weeks until it starts.

“My h-heat.” Dean stutters out and just then their teacher Mr. Singer looks up.

“Mr. Winchester. Nurse, _now_!” Mr. Singer says and Dean is already out of his chair. He can see how some Alphas watch him very closely now, but he knows Bobby has it under control. While he is Mr. Singer at school, Dean knows him pretty well, with him being his Uncle, even though they aren’t related.

Dean’s walk to the nurse is almost blurry. He feels worse with every step he takes and he has no idea how he will make it home. He arrives at the nurse’s office and Missouri only takes one look at him. 

“Dean, come here!” Missouri says and then she sits him down on a chair. Dean holds his tummy and he isn’t even listening to her. He just wants to go home and use some of his toys, to make the pain go away.

Dean tries to breath through it, but he knows it will get worse with every minute without a knot. God, he hates it so much, to be an Omega. 

“Okay sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay. Mr. Singer informed your Alphas so you will be better in just a bit.” Missouri says and the words don’t really make sense to Dean. He is not even scent bonded with anyone. 

“What?” Dean asks, but he can’t concentrate anyway. Missouri is out of the room again, Dean had at least understood that she was getting him some water and a wet cloth, because Dean is sweating like hell now.

The door opens again and when Dean looks up this time, he sees Jimmy and Castiel.

“Dean!” Jimmy says and is already at his side. His cold hand presses against Dean’s forehead. Dean almost mewls alone from that small touch. His jeans straining painfully and it won’t take long until the first slick will run down his thighs.

“It’s okay now, we’re here, baby.” Castiel speaks and Dean blinks up at him. There is this awesome smell again and Dean almost asks if they had kept the pie for him. Dean takes the glass of water Castiel gives him.

“I… I need to go home.” Dean says, he sneezes when the smell gets too much and somehow Jimmy’s eyes look a lot darker now.

“Keys?” Castiel asks and Dean does something he had never done before, he throws his Impala keys over to Castiel, who catches them easily. Normally Dean doesn’t allow anyone to drive his Baby, but he thinks right now he would just crash it.

“Okay, come on.” Jimmy says again, holding his hand out. Dean takes it and just as he gets up the first slick gushes out. Dean blushes heavily, even though soon enough Jimmy and Castiel would know what that feels like, as soon as they presented.

“Fuck.” Castiel mutters and he opens the door. Dean leans against Jimmy all the way to the car and this awesome smell around them makes it only worse. Dean’s knees are so weak and he is glad to see his Baby in the parking lot.

“You drive, I’ll take Dean.” Jimmy says and for a short second Dean hopes, Jimmy would actually _take _him right here. But he knows that is just wishful thinking.

Castiel is already sitting down on the driver’s seat, while Jimmy opens the passenger door. Dean thinks that at least he is sitting in the backseat but Jimmy sits down on the passenger seat, curling his arms around Dean and helping him on his lap.

“What?” Dean asks a bit confused, but he wouldn’t complain.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jimmy says and he strokes his hands over Dean’s stomach that is still cramping pretty badly. Dean relaxes into Jimmy’s hold, but he can’t help to squirm a bit on his lap, more slicks wetting his underwear.

“Fuck. Cas, you better drive faster than normally.” Jimmy grunts and he sounds almost strangled. Castiel only grunts as an answer and then Dean feels how hard Jimmy is from Dean’s squirming. 

“Why does he live so far away?” Castiel whispers, but Dean concentrates on Jimmy’s touches now, because the hand stroking his stomach, is now slipping into his pants. Dean whimpers.

“It’s okay, we won’t do anything if you don’t want that.” Jimmy hushes him, the hand slipping out of his pants and Dean whines louder at this. God he wishes so much he already had an Alpha to help him with this.

“Please.” Dean whispers, asking for anything at this point. His cock is aching and he is sure he is leaking so much slick, that Jimmy has to feel it.

“Soon.” Castiel promises, but Jimmy’s dick is still so wonderfully pressing against his ass and Dean can’t help but move his hips again. This time something different happens, because Jimmy actually growls.

Deep and demanding.

Just as Castiel parks the car at Dean’s small apartment, Jimmy has enough from Dean rolling his hips.

“Dean stop!” Jimmy says and Dean does stop that very second. _Alpha voice_. Jimmy had actually used his Alpha voice and of course Dean’s inner Omega listens to him. He still doesn’t understand.

“You’re an Alpha.” Dean whispers, only now realizing that indeed even Jimmy’s cock feels too big for an Omega. Fuck and now everything finally clicks. That’s why Jimmy and Castiel were “sick” on the weekend.

They had gone into rut, which also means… this awesome smell that had followed him all day wasn’t the damn pie.

“Dean, we understand that just because our second gender fit, that we don't have to uhmm… date you.” Castiel says and for a tiny second his eyes glow a deep red, when Dean looks over to him.

Dean can’t even think straight at the moment because of his heat, but he tries to gather his thoughts for at least a moment.

“Mr. Singer called us when you went into heat, he… thought we were already dating and I don’t blame him after we have been courting you for weeks.” Jimmy says and Dean frowns, because what? 

They had tried to court him? His Omega mewls again, but Dean still knows it’s not exactly normal for Alphas to share an Omega.

“You w-want me? Both?” Dean whispers, another cramp making him groan and this time Castiel has to close his eyes, and lean his forehead against the steering wheel.

“Dean, we always wanted you.” Castiel presses out and just like that Dean feels himself nodding. He is sure there is nothing more in his life that he wants as much as those two. He doesn’t care what everyone thinks about them. 

Well. Apparently everyone knew they were dating already but him.

“Yes, please. Alphas.” Dean stutters out and when Castiel looks up his eyes are a deep red again. Dean shudders, making Jimmy under him groan. Dean is sure his own eyes are a soft gold.

“Are you sure, Baby? This is not your heat speaking?” Jimmy wants to know and Dean shakes his head. God he can’t even remember when he fell in love with them both. Castiel smiles.

“We trust you.” Castiel says, which is something so not-Alpha that Dean has to giggle. Dean knows Alphas who would have used him in this situation, but Jimmy and Castiel aren’t like that. They are so incredible soft, Dean chuckles again.

“I love you.” Dean says and then he opens the door and is out of the car. His heat is still hurting like hell but Dean uses the moment of surprises and gets into his apartment. He is glad that his father is never there anyway and Sam is still in school.

“Dean!”

Dean just falls on his bed, taking a deep breath and waiting for his Alphas to follow him. He laughs when he sees how Castiel actually pushes Jimmy out of the way and is on the bed in just a few seconds.

“Cas.” Dean whispers, going all submissive under him and then the smells hit him again. Honey. Castiel is the honey part and Dean whines loudly, he needs to feel him now! Castiel seems to think that as well, because he leans down and kisses Dean quiet. 

Castiel tastes even better than he smells and then Dean hears another growl. He chuckles and then holds his hand out for Jimmy, who happily takes it.

“Let me kiss him, too.” Jimmy says a bit annoyed and Castiel finally stops kissing him. Dean doesn’t have the time to feel sad, because now Jimmy is kissing him and Dean arches his back, when Castiel’s hand slip in his pants again.

“So pretty for us, hm?” Castiel whispers, getting Dean’s shirt a bit up, so he can kiss his stomach. Dean gasps into Jimmy’s mouth at that. He needs to be filled now!

“Please Alphas. It hurts!” Dean pleads and Castiel actually rips Dean’s Jeans from his body, showing off his new Alpha strength. Jimmy gets Dean out of his Shirt and just like that Dean is almost laying naked in front of them.

“So beautiful. Cas, look at all his freckles.” Jimmy whispers, while he kisses Dean’s neck, almost carefully at the spot where he would one day mate him. Dean is blushing badly at those words and when Castiel licks over his left nipple, he has enough.

“N-no. Need your cocks.” Dean says and this time it finally gets his Alphas going. Jimmy is the first one to get naked and Dean blushes again, when he sees that. He really likes what he sees.

“You’re so wet already.” Castiel says, when he joins them on the bed again. Dean gets kissed again and then Castiel gets him out of the underwear as well. Dean is not seeing straight anymore, the pain getting worse.

“Please, please!” Dean says and Castiel listens to him. Just like he said Dean is more than ready since his heat is going on for over an hour by now and Castiel presses his cock into Dean.

“Oh fuck.” Castiel swears and this is so hot, because while Jimmy loves to swear, Castiel normally doesn’t. Jimmy is stroking Dean’s hair, his eyes still glowing red.

“You better fuck him good, Cas.” Jimmy says, while Castiel starts to thrust for real now. Dean isn’t even able to answer Jimmy, but maybe he doesn’t have to, because Castiel kisses him again.

“Don’t worry, you can fuck him after me.” Castiel says and Jimmy grins almost wolfish, Dean shudders. He can’t wait to find out how different the twins will fuck him. Castiel thrust a bit harder and Dean groans loudly, when he hits his prostate. 

“Oh I will. Maybe one day I knot your pretty mouth hm?” Jimmy asks, while he strokes over Dean’s tiny omega cock, seeming really happy about that. Dean nods wildly. He wants that. 

“He likes that.” Castiel laughs and when they both press a kiss to Dean’s cheeks, Dean is coming all over Jimmy’s hand. Castiel is close to follow, but to Dean’s disappointment he doesn’t knot him.

“Better?” Jimmy asks and Dean nods, the pain is gone for now, but he knows it will be back in maybe thirty minutes. He doesn’t mind that, because know he has two Alphas to look out for him.

“I’m gonna get you some water and chocolate.” Castiel announces, before he kisses Dean and is out of the room. Jimmy is still grinning.

“You… really want me?” Dean asks shyly, draping the blanket over his naked body, almost ashamed now. Jimmy’s grin falls off his face.

“Oh baby, of course we mean it. Castiel and I are in love with you since second grade when you pushed that dickhead who took Castiel’s shovel away.” Jimmy explains and Dean smiles a bit.

“I mean it… uhm too.” Dean mutters and this time Jimmy kisses him almost carefully. It also seems like Castiel heard their conversation, because he presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“There is only one Omega that we really want to share, if you’ll have us.” Castiel says and Dean giggles. He still can’t believe this and oh he really won’t care what anybody has to say about this.

“Two Alphas for me? Sounds like a dream.” Dean says, cuddling against Jimmy, who smells so wonderfully like apple pie and Dean wants to punch himself for being so obvious about everything.

“Oh, I’ll make sure you know it’s real.” Jimmy says and he pinches Dean’s ass. Dean yelps and slaps Jimmy, but the Alpha is already pressing him into the mattress.

“Round Two?” Dean asks and Jimmy nods, while Dean can feel his heat coming back already. Probably because Castiel and Jimmy’s rut triggered his heat way too soon. 

“Show me your worst.” Dean laughs and maybe this time Jimmy would actually end up knotting him, but even if he doesn’t Dean knows he will love it. Castiel strokes over Dean’s cheek.

“We will always show you our best, Omega.” Castiel whispers and Dean shudders under those words. 

He can’t wait for the rest of their lives, maybe they even are true mates, Dean wonders, while Jimmy kisses him again. Castiel too busy biting into Dean’s nipples.

Yeah. Life could definitely stay like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
